


The Writing On The Wall

by wasabi_girl1



Category: House M.D.
Genre: General, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of House MD drabbles, challenges and ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of all the little drabbles and ficlets I write for House MD that don't quite fit anywhere else. For most of these, I wrote them initially on Livejournal, but I decided to shift them over here as well, because this was the place I started out writing.
> 
> I will try to keep these in chronological order of when I wrote them, so at times, it may not be in chronological order in accordance to the show. But, hopefully that will be alright. I will continue to add chapters as I keep writing. Enjoy, and please give me any concrit as you see fit! Thanks!
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG (for some language)  
> Episode: 3x08 Whack-A-Mole  
> Summary: Emotions blur as the bonds finally break.  
> Pairing(s): House/Wilson  
> Song: The Fray - How To Save A Life
> 
> * * *

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

He won't look you in the eye, and somehow that scares you more than anything. You've fucked up this time. And bad.

_He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

Civility. Such a fake premise between the two of you. A facade that is waiting to break at any moment. You never were good with pleasantries...

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

He's seething and all you can do is stare blankly. He's furious, unlike you have ever seen him before. And yet...he's still lying. To himself. And to you.

He's wasting your time.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

It hurts more than you will ever admit, and you absent-mindedly clutch at your arm. Maybe there are still things even you can't fix...

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence_

You sit up a little straighter, rattling off every flaw in his logic. Every chink in his armor. Hoping, praying that he will understand your intent. You're clawing at the last remains of a tattered dream.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

Your resolve begins to reach a fevered pitch as you struggle to maintain composure. None of this is your fault. He was the blind one. Has always been far too blind.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

He remains defiant even as you hope to lift him back up out of his misery. But he will not let go. And neither will you.

_Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed_

You can barely keep your eyes focused on the traffic ahead as the faint memory of his eyes burning into yours lingers.

_He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same_

He's afraid. Unaware of his own emotions in the grand scheme. Too selfish to see your pain. Because neither of you are the same. You haven't been for a long time. The changes fly through you, and you begin to regret every moment you invested in him. Because it always comes crashing down.

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_


	2. Over My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG (some language)  
> Episode: 3x09 Finding Judas  
> Summary: House realizes that some things are just not in your control.  
> Pairing(s): Gen (though I guess it could be House/Wilson if you stretch it)  
> Song: The Fray - Over My Head

Rating: PG (some language)  
Episode: 3x09 Finding Judas  
Summary: House realizes that some things are just not in your control.  
Pairing(s): Gen (though I guess it could be House/Wilson if you stretch it)  
Song: The Fray - Over My Head

* * *

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

Were they ever really on your side? Or were the drugs clouding your judgement more than you realized? Why did they choose to wait until your world began to crumble before they accused you? Where are their consciences now?

_But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

But you won't let it get to you. You know who you can trust. You know better than anyone else. You can only trust yourself...

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head, over my head_

You refuse to hear them when they doubt your steadfast resolve. No corrupt cop in this world could ever outwit you. And if they don't realize that, then you have no choice but to push them out of your way.

_With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

But you know Wilson. And you know he talked to Cuddy. You know your ass is on the line. And you only have so much patience. You can't sit around and wait.

_Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along_

Dancing around the issues. Pretending to talk when you know nothing would change. You had always expected things to be that way. You would feign the slightest bit of concern when they came to you, and in return, they would allow you to wallow in your apathy. But Tritter - damn him - he ruined the only thing you had left.

_But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

And now, Wilson had finally taken the step. You had secretly hoped he would close the gap, and instead he created an even greater chasm. There will be nothing left when the smoke clears.

You saw Wilson leave Tritter's office, and he barely gave you a second glance. But from what you saw, you know that there is no forgiveness in sight. You've pushed him away for good.

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

But you won't let Tritter be the one to break him. To break you both. Never. If anyone will destroy this, it will be you. You started it, and now you'll end it.

_And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head, over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind, she's on your mind  
Everyone knows she's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head, I'm over my..._

So as you see Chase leave the hospital with Foreman and Cameron questioning him about the bruise on his jaw, and you watch Wilson walk Cuddy to her car, you wonder just why this all comes so easily to you. You can destroy everyone around you in an instant. Yet you cannot help but feel that maybe, for once, you truly aren't in control anymore...


	3. Fix You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Episode: 3x09 Finding Judas  
> Summary: For so long, he has always wanted to give her what she needs. But he's not sure that he is what she wants...  
> Pairing(s): Wilson/Cuddy with House/Cuddy undertones  
> Song: Coldplay - Fix You

Rating: G  
Episode: 3x09 Finding Judas  
Summary: For so long, he has always wanted to give her what she needs. But he's not sure that he is what she wants...  
Pairing(s): Wilson/Cuddy with House/Cuddy undertones  
Song: Coldplay - Fix You

* * *

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

You've never seen her like this. Tears have never been becoming of Lisa Cuddy. And yet it does not surprise you. She wants to be a mother. She simply wants to exercise her right as a woman. But nature has always been one to throw a curve.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

She's hurt and insecure, and you wonder why she is not angry. She never gets angry with him. Not in the way she should. You fight the urge to feel jealous. She told him before she told you. How long had House known? And neither of them had felt the need to tell you. He had tried to make you feel guilty when you and Cuddy had hidden something from him, and you are beginning to understand just how much the pain is worth.

And Cuddy, what was she left with? She had trusted you both, and now she was caught in between. You wonder what exactly she feels for House, but you're far too uneasy to venture there.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

You give her a small smile, and she weakly smiles back. You feel partly responsible for the destruction he caused. But then again, the more you consider it, the more you realize that the three of you have been causing each other pain for years. And yet you always come back for more.

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

She doesn't realize what she's worth. She doesn't understand that she has always deserved better. Any child would be blessed to have her as a mother. Anyone should be grateful to call her a friend.

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

You can see clearly now what you need to do. What you should have done all along. You need to break the cycle, once and for all. Maybe if you hurt him just enough, he won't push back...

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_


	4. Uninvited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Episode: 3x09 Finding Judas  
> Summary: Cuddy wonders where to draw the line.  
> Pairing(s): House/Cuddy  
> Song: Alanis Morissette - Uninvited

Rating: G  
Episode: 3x09 Finding Judas  
Summary: Cuddy wonders where to draw the line.  
Pairing(s): House/Cuddy  
Song: Alanis Morissette - Uninvited

* * *

He knocks, and for once, she isn't afraid. Only curious.

_Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
Like any hot blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave_

She opens the door, unsure of why he doesn't enter. He has never hesitated before. But tonight is different.

_But you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight_

She knows her eyes are betraying her. He can see the emotions that have engulfed her in the past few hours. He had planted the seed of doubt.

_Must be strangely exciting  
To watch the stoic squirm  
Must be somewhat heartening  
To watch shepherd meet shepherd_

He won't look at her, not now. But she cannot tear her eyes away. This man, how much pain has he caused her over the years? And yet she finds herself intrigued. The hesitation, the guilt, the confusion that he is hopelessly attempting to hide. She wonders how long he has wanted this...

_But you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight_

She fights the urge to shut the door in his face. To shut him out of her world, forever.

_Like any uncharted territory  
I must seem greatly intriguing_

He finally looks up. "Lisa." It's all he can manage to say.

_You speak of my love like  
You have experienced love like mine before_

But she won't listen. She can't. Not now. Not anymore. It's far too late for this.

_But this is not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight_

She hands him another bottle of Vicodin, and with the slightest glance, shuts the door. She can hear his breath as he stands still, refusing to move from her doorstep.

_I don't think you unworthy  
I need a moment to deliberate_

But she knows that even in the darkest recesses of her heart, this too shall pass.


	5. Force To Reckon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Think of a person, real or imagined. From the following ten things, choose four and in one paragraph each, describe how the person would:**
> 
> -answer the telephone when a telemarketer calls  
> -tell a funny story  
> -dance alone at home  
> -cry (you pick why)  
> -argue with a truck driver  
> -vomit  
> -flirt with a waiter/waitress  
> -play with a small child  
> -eat a lobster  
> -wake up to have breakfast alone  
> -prepare to go out for an important dinner
> 
> As you write these things, do not name the character's emotional state, i.e., "he is happy," "she is depressed." Try to make me feel the mood by describing the character and his or her situation.

_walk up the church stairs to a funeral_

The church stairs were long and winding, and House was already late. He was late, for his own father's funeral. And yet, the stairs were the only way for him to get into the chapel. They obviously hadn't made this church "limp-friendly". The stairway was deserted, and he could hear the soft, solemn voices from inside the chapel, offering condolences to his mother. He grimaced, rubbing his thigh, as he looked towards the door at the top of the stairs, seemingly miles away. Stopping, he paused, but only for a moment, and in an instant he was back down the stairs, out of the door, and far, far away from the church.

_flirt with a waitress_

At first House simply wished to test out his "undeniable charm" on the innocent young beauty who had introduced herself as "Elisabeth, your server for today". Yet, he soon found himself genuinely smiling at her mischevious replies to his taunts. He sent back his meal twice with a glint in his brilliant blue eyes. And every time, she returned with a knowing smile on her face. She was bold, yet not aggressive. Playful, yet not naive. She was professional with just a touch of decadence. Instinctively, he found himself leaving her quite an ample tip.

_play with a small child_

House's hand seemed gigantic compared to the tiny hands in his own. Somehow he had been tricked by Cuddy to take care of the kid instead of doing clinic hours. As they walked down the hall, the child's small legs kept pace with his laboured steps. They passed the clinic where Wilson and Cuddy cut their conversation short, observing the odd-looking duo, hand-in-hand. House gave them the warmest smile he could muster, causing them to turn away. Waiting until they both turned their backs, House slipped into Cuddy's office, the child in tow. "Alright kiddo, I've got a game for you. First one to find Cuddy's secret panty stash is the ultimate ruler of the universe!"

_answer the telephone when a telemarketer calls_

Wilson rarely invited House to his home for dinner, and he soon remembered why. They had been interrupted in the middle of their meal by the ring of the telephone. "Aren't you gonna get that, Jimmy?" House was off before Wilson could get a word in. "Good evening, sir. Would I be able to interest you with the exciting savings our company is offering on overseas calls-" "Nope. Don't see the need to talk to foreign devils." "Uh, alright sir, well, we can give you a package made just for you-" "Any way I can save on 1-800 calls?" "Um, excuse me?" "Those sex hotlines are damn expensive. What can you do about that?" "I'm sorry, I'm not qualified to do anything about that, Mr..." "Wilson. Jimmy Wilson." House grinned contentedly as Wilson made a mental note to change his phone number.


	6. Incongruity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little ficlet that just wouldn't leave me. Spoilers all the way through to 3x03. Implied spoilers for the Tritter arc.

**Incongruity**

Every moment, every person, everywhere, they define you by the leg. You try, futilely to snap at them, get them to look beyond your disability, to your brilliance, but then you just become the bastard with the bum leg.

_CHASE: Hey!_

_CAMERON: You look..._

_FOREMAN: ... healthy!_

_HOUSE: Quad with no broken neck, struck me as odd._

_CAMERON: Uhhh, you can take a whole two minutes to ease into being back._

_HOUSE: Take the whole month to ease back. But eight weeks is the maximum rehab  
time for a gunshot wound to the stomach and neck, so... Go!_

You hate the way they looked at you when you came back after the ketamine treatment. You hate the way they still stare at you now that the cane is back. Are you really nothing more to them than the leg?

_FOREMAN: So, the pain's returned?_

_HOUSE: There was no pain. He was unconscious, I'm guessing, because he wasn't able to breathe._

_CAMERON: We're talking about you._

_HOUSE: Obviously. I'm obviously not. What is it with you people? I don't use the cane, you're shocked. I use the cane..._

_CAMERON: We're just concerned..._

_HOUSE: About the wrong person._

Your minions have still never gotten used to it. You push them so hard, willing for them to push back, but you know they won't. They could never hurt their boss.

Bullshit. This has nothing to do with you being their boss. They would never be caught dead being the one who finally snapped on the cripple.

_HOUSE: Why are we having this discussion? Want to hear me thank you again? Thank you, Dr. Cuddy. Not just for removing the bullet, but thank you for putting me in a ketamine-induced coma and changing my life._

Even Cuddy has her moments when she can only look at you with guilt on her face. You see it every time she finally caves and says yes, every time guilt outweighs logic. She can't forget, because if she did, then she would not be doing her job. She keeps you around as a reminder of her greatest folly. She will never forget…

_HOUSE: Checked it through._

_STACY: Oh, that's right. I forgot it was hard for you to carry and walk. I booked a room at the airport hotel when I saw about the weather; it was the last one available. Your leg can't handle a night on a cot._

Just like Stacy. And that was how you knew things with Stacy wouldn't work. Because she was never going to get used to you. Not to the way you are now. You wanted so desperately to forgive her, but you couldn't do that until she finally forgave herself...

_HOUSE: Infection throwing clots. You're an idiot! …Except you're not an idiot. And she's holding a file for a 26-year old female. What do you really have for me?_

But Wilson, he never seems to care. He doesn't fixate, he just deals. The way you are has nothing to do with the leg. It never has. You were always just House.

_WILSON: The Vicodin dulled it. In the sober light of day, I'm a buzzkill._

He's never slowed his pace when you walk the halls; he's never tried to help you when you didn't need it. He's never acted like anything at all has changed.

_WILSON: And everything's the leg? Nothing's the pills? They haven't done a thing to you?_

_HOUSE: They let me do my job, and they take away my pain._

No, he doesn't care about the leg. But he does care about the addiction...and that's why everything has begun to fall apart. The rest of them won't turn you in, because they justify the pills for the pain. But he doesn't care about the leg...

Ironic that the very reason that makes you love him is the very same reason that makes you hate him…


	7. Perpetual Fermata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Words: 200  
> Episode: 3x14 Insensitive  
> Pairing(s): House/Cuddy, House/Wilson  
> Note: Just a little double-drabble I wrote.

_   
**Perpetual Fermata**   
_

She had always been his constant. He had always been her last resort. She was the final puzzle left to solve, unlike any other woman he had ever known. And yet, he felt as if he had known her for so long…

"When we first met..."

She cut him off, assuring him that she wasn't impressed, misunderstanding the meaning behind his words. He wasn't talking about her date. He was talking about her...

When they had first met, he had known that they would both be alone. And alive. Together.

It was twisted and romantic, all at the same time.

* * *

"Breakfast?"

House glanced at Wilson, pausing a moment. He didn't want to be alone. Not today. Not with pictures of Cuddy wrapped in the arms of another man. Not with the image of her soft eyes studying his.

Wilson had always been there for him when he needed him. Truly, there had always been two constants in his life.

Now, there was only one left. Only one place to run, only one lie to concoct. Wilson was the only one left.

But deep down he realized, he would never be able to let either of them go.


	8. The Divergence of Perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Words: 100  
> Episode: 3x18 Airborne  
> Pairing(s): Chase/Cameron-ish  
> Note: Just a little drabble...

_   
**The Divergence of Perspectives**   
_

Cameron wondered if her life was a joke, if there really was a higher power, mocking her desires. Every time her mind was set on something, she found it slowly slipping away, out of her grasp.

"_I want more._"

Chase's words rang in her ears, reaching the pit of her stomach. He didn't want more. He was the bad boy, the ladies' man, the epitome of a bachelor. Even if she admitted to herself that she wouldn't mind having a relationship with Chase, she knew that he wasn't serious. He only wanted what he couldn't have.

"_…And now it's over._"


	9. Penitence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double drabble, 200 word
> 
> House (Cuddy, Wilson)
> 
> No spoilers.
> 
> * * *

Penitence

He had paid back Cuddy all of her clinic hours, given the best years of his life to a place he had more often than not made his home. He had worn out his welcome, worn out his luck.

Cuddy had asked him if he wanted a send-off party, Wilson had offered to make a toast. But it was an offer they had both known he would reject. Instead, he mentioned a night of beer and horror flicks, and they had obliged.

He wonders what it would be like to hear their voices now, realizes how simple it would be to pick up a phone and dial.

If he called, how would they sound? What would he hear in their voices? Surprise? Elation? Forgiveness? Or were they content now that the blight upon their lives had been removed?

But there are no calls, and he is left to wonder if he is all but forgotten.

He had always prided himself on his loneliness. But he realizes now, as he lies on his couch staring at the ceiling and secretly hoping for the sound of a knock at his door, that he had never truly known what the word had meant.


	10. From The Sidelines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** G
> 
> **Words:** 100
> 
> **Episode:** 1x21 Three Stories
> 
> **Pairing(s):** House/Cuddy, House/Stacy
> 
> * * *

He lies on the hospital bed, full of drugs and willpower.

_"I love you."_ He tells Stacy, and Cuddy is certain it is not a common occurrence.

The words strike her, hard. She's his doctor. She shouldn't be hearing this. She shouldn't be here. This shouldn't be happening.

They are toying with his life. But she has no choice, not anymore.

She watches him go under and all she can remember is a time when those three words had been hers; too long ago to appreciate now.

All she can do now is watch as Stacy rips his heart out.


	11. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rating: **PG
> 
> **Words: **100
> 
> **Episode: **2x21 Euphoria
> 
> **Characters: **House, Foreman (House/Foreman?)
> 
> * * *

_"...and the manipulative bastard." _

_"You remembered."_

House took a good look around the corridors, ensuring that there was no one around. He stepped into Foreman's room, taking a seat at his bedside.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice barely audible.

"Like shit." Foreman admitted. "Why are you here, House?"

House turned his gaze away from his fellow. "I needed to see with my own eyes that you're alright."

He needed to know that he hadn't lost him.

As House grasped his hand, Foreman found himself at a loss for words. So they were content to sit in silence.


	12. Unruly Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rating: **PG
> 
> **Words:** 100
> 
> **Episode:** 2x06 Spin
> 
> **Pairing:** Wilson/Cuddy
> 
> * * *

Unruly Addiction

"_I met someone who...made me feel...funny. Good. And I didn't want to let that feeling go._"

Cameron stared at him in disbelief. She was far too (seemingly) moral to entertain such thoughts.

But Wilson knew that it was only a matter of time. Time changed everything.

The same way she had changed him. High heels, short skirts and an authoritative command that could bring any man to their knees.

Lisa Cuddy was much more than his boss. She was his dirty little secret. She was his weakness.

She was his only drug.

"_You'd be surprised what you can live with…_"


	13. Truth Or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Words: 100
> 
> Pairing: Foreman/Chase
> 
> * * *

**Truth Or Dare**

"There's no way you'll do it."

Foreman gave Chase an annoyed look. "Just watch me."

"Foreman, come on, you don't have it in you." Chase insisted.

"Obviously you don't know me well enough."

Chase chuckled in reply. "You'll never go through with it."

Foreman stood up suddenly and grabbed his coat. Chase's face morphed from amusement to confusion and hurt.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go tell House."

"Now?"

Foreman stopped mid-step. He turned back and planted a soft kiss on Chase's lips.

"He's going to find out, one way or another."

"…You do have it in you."


	14. All At Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Episode: 4x02 The Right Stuff  
> Summary: The last amendment to their sweetest downfall.  
> Pairing(s): House/Cameron, Chase/Cameron  
> Song: The Fray - All At Once

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to  
She is right in front of you_

She's there. She's always there. She always has been.

(She always will be?)

_You begin to wonder could you find a better one  
Compared to her now she's in question_

She was always there, and you never noticed. You never cared enough to take a second glance.

So as she stands before you, smiling that familiar smile, you wonder when it became so comfortable.

You wonder when you got so far in that you could believe in hallucinations of her walking the hospital halls.

You are in too deep.

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

But won't it all end the same anyway? It's time to break the cycle. It really is time to let go.

(You are backing a losing argument)

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

"Cameron is **not** perfect."

Your own words. You spoke them when she left the first time. She's left you again. Now it's for good.

(She's not yours)

You begin to question your own judgement. Maybe this time you got it wrong.

_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find  
Where no questions cross your mind_

You put her through every test, struggled through every complication, but it was never enough. Nothing she did would ever convince you to give in.

(Resistance was the first sign of defeat)

The whirlwind inside of your head only fuelled your paranoia.

Neither of you could ever be good enough.

_But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt  
Much longer for you to sort it out_

You just never understood that she would change, even if you couldn't.

(Naivety, something you would never admit to)

"All change is bad? It's not true, you know."

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

She's different, there's no doubt about it. She's grown into something you cannot recognize. Something you wish you could take credit for.

But this is not your doing. You have no reason to feel such pride.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there  
Maybe you want it, maybe you need it  
Maybe it's all you're running from  
Perfection will not come_

Cameron is **not** perfect. She's not perfect. But she's…

Maybe she was right.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
Maybe you had her, maybe you lost her to another_

"They're engaged now…"

You fumbled for a single coherent thought after you heard Wilson say it. But there was nothing. Blank.

They were engaged. You should have known. No one ever waits.

(You were playing a losing game)

_To another_

When the two of you speak, you make sure you forget to congratulate her.


	15. A Symmetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG  
> Words: 200  
> Pairing: House/Cuddy  
> Note: Just a little double-drabble I (accidentally) wrote. Inspired by two of Sarah McLachlan's songs.
> 
> * * *

A Symmetry

She isn't supposed to be the one who let him down. She tried so hard to love him. In vain. It still crumbled, it always crumbles.

And she knows she will never get used to the feeling of failure.

Now all she feels is a frail emptiness. Searching through every face to see if she can find a reflection of her own misdeeds. To see where they went wrong.

She can't blame him any longer. He committed no sin. Unexpectedly innocent.

He can only see her fault; he refuses to see her pain.

"_We all falter sometimes, House_."

Instead, she leaves him with his misery, the one that won't betray.

But she can't fight the urge. She wants to pull him back into her arms. Make him forget that he is scarred.

"_Show you all the beauty you possess." _

Futile.

If only he would believe…

"…_an edge and a charm. So careful when I'm in your arms._"

Strange is the guilt of happiness. There really is no way to stop it, reluctant of both edges of the spectrum. Instead, she settles for self-pity.

And she knows she will never get used to the feeling.

But she preferred symmetry all along…


	16. Concealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Words: 200
> 
> Pairing(s): Kutner/Thirteen, Cameron/Foreman
> 
> * * *

Foreman strode down the halls. He headed straight for the lab to check up on his co-workers. He couldn't help feeling like a strict mother, but this was his job now.

Through the glass walls Foreman could see Thirteen and Kutner were working in silence.

He paused, his hand on the doorknob, but did not walk in.

"Did you watch the game last night?" Thirteen asked as she studied her sample through the microscope.

Kutner grinned. "'Course I did! Wasn't it amazing?"

Foreman smiled to himself at the casualness of it all. It wasn't often they were allowed to just be friends, to live without the endless drama House put them through.

But there was something more that Foreman could not quite place.

Something about the way Thirteen and Kutner wouldn't look each other in the eyes.

Kutner lowered his voice, but Foreman could still hear him. "Wanna come over and watch tonight's game with me?"

Before Foreman could react to what he was seeing, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey." Cameron greeted. "What's going on?"

Foreman put his arm around Cameron's shoulders and led her away from the scene.

"Nothing." He replied with a playful smile.

It could wait.


	17. Joint Custody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG  
> Words: 339  
> Pairing(s): House/Cuddy/Wilson, House/Amber/Wilson  
> Note: Written for the House/Cuddy/Wilson/Amber Drabble-A-Thon over at Livejournal.
> 
> * * *

**   
Joint Custody   
**

Cuddy wasn't used to feeling out-of-place in her own hospital. This was where she was truly comfortable, this was where she reigned. She had nowhere else to go.

Yet she found her voice caught in her throat the moment she stepped into House's office.

Cuddy had intended on chewing House out - again - but her own grievances silenced her. House was leaning on his cane defiantly, heated and argumentative. Cuddy could see the same passion burning in Amber's eyes as she stared back at him. Wilson sat alone on the couch in the corner, silently soaking it all in. They were threaded in perpetual motion.

Yet Cuddy's brisk entrance caused them to pause. They all turned, simultaneously, staring at her blankly.

As if **she** was the outsider.

And now she had no words left at her disposal.

Instead, she found herself staring hollowly at Amber.

Things used to be so different. Cuddy had never before felt unwanted in House and Wilson's presence. They shared a sick and twisted sense of camaraderie. Something Cuddy had never been willing to admit, had never been willing to look straight in the eye. Amber, on the other hand, would not let it out of her sight.

Amber tore into Wilson and House's worlds as if she had been born to live in their light. As if she didn't realize the power they both possessed. As if understanding them and manipulating them was a game she was built to play. As if it hadn't taken Cuddy years to reach the place Amber was now at.

Cuddy wanted to stare her down, ask her to leave, remind her that she no longer worked at this hospital anymore. **Her** hospital.

But instead, she simply turned around and walked away, refusing to give them even a single word.

Wilson and House had found a new game to play. This time she could only watch them from a distance.

Maybe she would actually enjoy seeing them crash and burn.


	18. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** G  
> **Pairing:** Kutner/Thirteen  
> **Words:** 200
> 
> * * *

**   
Stay With Me   
**

It had barely been a month since Thirteen had quit, yet she had already lost count of how many times Kutner had come over to her place because he was 'in the neighbourhood'.

She hated the way Kutner would look at her when he thought she hadn't seen. She hated the way his hands were warmer than hers. She hated the way he was the only one who could still make her smile.

Most of all she hated the way he wordlessly kissed her as if what they had was a beginning, not an end.

"Did I do something wrong?" His soft words were hesitant.

Thirteen pulled away, distancing herself from his touch. "Kutner, you're happy and I'm…not."

"And what makes you think I can't make you happy? Don't you deserve that?"

Happiness. Had she ever even considered such an enigma?

"I don't have enough time left!"

Kutner moved next to her and lowered his voice. "Look, I told you, I can handle death."

"But you shouldn't have to."

It had barely been a month since Thirteen had quit, yet she had already lost count of how many times Kutner had held her heart and refused to let it go.


	19. Fade Into This Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** PG-13  
> **Pairing:** Chase/Cuddy  
> **Words:** 200
> 
> * * *

**   
Fade Into This Accident   
**

She sees pure desire reflected in his eyes. He smiles, his demeanour softening, as he kisses her reassuringly. But she doesn't need to be coaxed. Her hands find their way underneath his shirt.

She hears his breath hitch.

Without stopping, she traces the path of the muscles on his back with her nimble fingers. He breaks their kiss as his eyes close and his breathing becomes laboured. He gasps as her lips tease his earlobe.

He pulls back, looking her in the eye.

"Say it." He insists. She groans at the tone of his voice.

"Say what?" She manages to stutter.

He gives her a devilish grin, returning his attention to her stomach, her neck, everywhere in between.

"My name." He explains simply.

For a moment her mind draws a blank. His hands play games with her mind, making her forget her own name, let alone his.

"Robert." She shudders finally, holding the last syllable longer than necessary.

"Lisa." He sighs back, as if it is the first and last name he will ever utter in his entire life.

It is crazy how all (none) of this works.

Chase's lips catch Cuddy's in a relentless kiss.

All thoughts fade away.


	20. Try Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** G  
> **Pairing:** House/Cuddy  
> **Episode:** 5x06 Joy  
> **Words:** 100
> 
> * * *

**   
Try Again   
**

The paint wouldn't peel for days, but Cuddy couldn't be bothered. She had spent so much of her time waiting. Waiting for people who were never hers to begin with.

He walked into the room as if they hadn't already laid it all bare, as if they hadn't already changed the rules that night.

"Don't give up."

Unconditional love was never unconditional.

"Try again." House insisted.

"House, I don't…"

"Let's try again, Cuddy."

All words remained caught in her throat as she looked up in surprise. Cuddy had never seen such intense sincerity grace his features.

She couldn't say no.


	21. Defibrillation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** G  
> **Episode:** 5x20 Simple Explanation  
> **Words:** 100
> 
> * * *

**   
Defibrillation   
**

Cole had to read the obituary three times before any of the words sank in; it took another two attempts before he finally allowed himself to breathe.

_Dr. Lawrence Kutner – self-inflicted gunshot wound – kind, unassuming, gentle –_

Cole dropped the paper. Kutner. His ex-colleague, his ex-friend.

Forgotten guilt clawed at Cole's heart. He should have swallowed the resentment and abandoned his obstinacy. He should have had the guts to pick up a phone and apologize and ask him how things at the hospital were and…

"Dad, are you okay?" His son asked, eyeing him anxiously.

But it was too late now.


End file.
